best angel
by kemeiko
Summary: Matthew has past in a bad care rack now is his watching his son and girlfriend till Katyushas time is up [Canada, Ukraine]


**Hi guys it's me Meiko I'm writing a story for miss Hungary and her admin it's a cankrain thing as you will say well I hope that you like it my little friends and likers I'm also doing a past prucan in it **

"Mattie" a loud yell is heard a Matthew Williams gets of his plane from Canada to the Ukraine a women with big breast almost kills the poor Canadian in a hug Matthew taps on the girl shoulders trying to get her off when she does let go poor Matthew is blue in the face

"Eh Katyusha it's nice to see you again but please it's hard to breath when you hug me like that" Matthew tells the Ukrainian women in a whisper almost the women looks like she is about to break down into tears

"I'm so sorry Matthew please don't hate me like how my boss hate my bruder Ivan" Katyusha whips her eyes with her sleeve Matthew scratches the back off his neck

"Eh Katy please don't start crying I don't hate you how about we go to you place so I can make pancakes ok" Matthew try's to comfort Katyusha which works she grabs his wrist and smiles skipping out the airport

"yay Matthew making pancakes from me with lots and lots of syrup right Matthew" Katyusha say happily looking back at a pink to the face Canadian he nods his head shyly they get to Katyusha's car they starts to drive to her place when she ask

"So how is Canada doing I heard from bruder Ivan that someone tried to kill someone important in your government it was not you yourself right Mattie" Matthew sighs sadly and shakes his head

"Eh no not me Katy but my boss yes don't worry one of the old Mountie stopped them but it did scare my people I was stuck in bed for a week from fear" Matthew told her looking out his window and shivering at the thought she nodded her head

"I'm sorry to hear that Mattie lets harry to my place to make those pancakes ok" she stepped on the gas making Matthew yelp in fear she look at him and laughed but when she looked back around her face when cold as a big Simi came head first into them there small car when flying back landing with the bottom of their car facing the sky Matthew was almost past out at where Katyusha was staring out her broken window with fear in her eyes that was the that thing Matthew saw before his world when black for at least four mouths when he did wake up no one was there to say welcome back you're not dead now get tested and get back to Canada like in other places no he was alone in a white room he could hear crying from a fare and yelling he tried to follow when he got to it he saw Katyusha his brother papa and Katyusha's brother and sister. Alfred look like he was going to kill Katyusha. Ivan and Natalia look like they were going to kill Alfred and his papa Francis and Katyusha where crying they were all standing in front of a doctor the one thing Matthew hated was Katyusha was in a wheel chair that Ivan was pushing

"Wwwhat do you mean Mattie will never wake up" Katyusha said with a stuttering voice from all her crying

"Your saying my little boy is never waking up why please this can't be he is not normal a little car rack can't keep him down" Matthew's Papa said sadly looking at the floor

"This is her fault you kill my brother have you no shame communist what is a hero with no sidekick" Alfred yelled pointing at Katyusha which he did not do when a pip and a foot came into his face

"My big sister did nothing wrong da" Ivan said looking down at Alfred with that creepy smile of his Natalia nodded her head

"Whatever big bruder says is true remember that America" Natalia told the American

"Ladies and gentlemen please not fighting mister Canada will not wake up that's all I have to say I'm guessing a new Canada will be born soon I'm sorry" the doctor told the people of America, France, Russia, Ukraine and Belarus Matthew when colder than he was. He was not Canada any more he will never wake up wait then he runs into his room to see him still on the bed asleep and a man with snow white hair and red eyes looking at his body in all black he looked up and keskeskesed at Canada well just Matthew now

"So you joining me in watching over everyone birdie that's awesome where going to make such awesome pranking team" the white haired man said Matthew face when pail as he looked at the man

"P-P-Prussia but your how your" Matthew could not find his words

"keskeskes dead ya I know birdie so are you ain't this awesome we can be a way awesome team together and its Gilbert now Prussia ain't around anymore which is so unawesome I have to go by my human name now" Gilbert gave the excanadian a big sharp teeth filled smile

"B-B-But Canada's still a country eh" Matthew tried to work his head around being dead and no longer being Canada

"Ya that's why their renaming it New Canada or some unawesome shit like that kind of like Moprussia you know that place those Japanese people bout on the moon and named after my awesomeness" Matthew looked at Gilbert shocked

"Oh maple Gil how do you know about Moprussia you died 20 years ago Moprussia is like 3 years old" Matthew asked scared

"Well Birdie I have been you guardian angel since the day I died so I been looking over your shoulder at everything" Gilbert rubbed the back of his necked from embarrassment and his face when red Matthew just laughed

"well thanks Gil but" looks at his soon to be off life support body thank to his papa who said it was best to let him go "I think you did a bad job at it" Gil gave is crazy laugh of keskeskes

"ya Katyusha's driving no one can be saved from birdie trust me I tried hard" he said the last sadly and looked at his feet

"So New Canada ay that sounds eh ok I guess will it be a boy or girl" Gilbert crooked his head to the side the his face turned back to his stupide smirk everyone enjoyed looking at he snapped his fingers and a black book fell in his hands he flipped some pages then started to read "New Canada aka Mat Williams Mother Katyusha Bragimki Father Matthew Williams Grandfather Francis Bonnefuy Uncles Alfred F. Kirkland-Jones, Ivan Bragimki, and Arthur Kirkland-Jones Aunt Natalia Bragimki well who knew they would name him after you birdie not only that but say you and Katyusha where his parents" Matthew was red by the time Gilbert was done reading and Gilbert snapped his fingers and poof there goes the book again

"Oh maple they are all crazy wait so does this mean I have to look after someone now that I'm dead" Gilbert smiled "keskes you a fast learner I forgot that birdie" Matthew sighed "thanks a lot papa" keskeskes Gilbert looked around the room

"Well my job is done see you when Katyusha dies birdie" Gilbert got up and was about to jump out the window into the sky like the awesome angel he was but Matthew grabbed his wrist

"Wait where are you going Gil you're not leaving again are you" Matthews indigo eyes looked up in to Gilberts blood red ones

"Ja the awesome me has to go Birdie I did my awesome job of watching you be awesome now I am heading to the big dud in the sky see if I'm allowed in heaven yet you believe he said I had to make of for every lower region I took" Gilbert shook his head annoyedly then kisses Matthews forehead and yell bye birdie then jumped out the window Matthew looked out to the sky sadly

"what do I do now" Matthew thought it would be good to look for Katyusha's room when he found it he was surprised not one of her siblings or one of Russia's Hench men there but he did see Katyusha and what he thought to be New Canada or Mat playing together he smiles softly he knew what his job was it was to look after his new son and his Mother

**So what did you guys think was it good was it bad did you hate it to many feels just tell me what you think guys its ok I am head strong I won't get hurt by your point of view but it may make me happy I to see that you guys like it so just do whatever that you want to do.**

_**OK GUYS SEE YOU ALL LATER MEIKO OUT GUYS**_


End file.
